1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly which is adapted to be used in connection with an electronic device and, in particular, to a hinge assembly which is adapted to allow a cable to be disposed therein quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hinge assembly which is used in connection with an electronic device includes a cable mounted therein. When installing the cable onto the hinge assembly, a conventional way is that one assembles hinge assembly parts and inserts the cable through the hinge assembly afterwards. The cable would include a section disposed in the hinge assembly, and this section is generally concealed for the purpose of protecting the cable from damage and for safety and aesthetic appearance reasons. However, it is difficult to insert the cable through the hinge assembly, and it is risky that one might entangle the cable in the hinge assembly. Thus, the cable can suffer a problem of poor connection with the electronic device.
Nowadays, either hinge-supplying factories will hand over the hinge assemblies to cable-supplying factories who will install the cables onto the hinge assemblies, or the cable-supplying factories will hand over cables to the hinge-supplying factories who will do this job. After that, these semi-products will be handed over to factories which assemble electronic devices. Therefore, it would be difficult to judge whether the cable itself has defects or whether the cable is damaged during installation onto the hinge assembly.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.